The Prime Morganian
by Skinnyscottishboylover
Summary: When Darcy Anderson's life is turned up-side-down and side-ways when she becomes the prime Morganian,because if there's a 'prime-merlinian' there must be a prime morganian.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GIYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO BE NICE. DON'T FORGET TO READ, REVIEW AND FAV. I SAW THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE** **THREE TIME IN THE CINEMAS AND I BECAME OBSESSED WITH IT, SO I DECIDED TO WRITE MY OWN FANFIC, HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**(PLEASE TELL ME WHY WE HAVE TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER?) ANYWAY I DON'T OWN THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, JUST MY OWN.**

M.H POV

It had been one whole year since the great Morgana Le Fay had fallen and I was still on the lookout for the prime Morganian. Over the past year I had changed my out of date coat with foxtail fur around the collar for a new, stylish grey charcoal pinstriped coat and a matching hat. I looked around wondering where the hell I was, when I saw her, Darcy Anderson, the prime Morganian. But it couldn't be. Could it? She looked so innocent, like she wouldn't even hurt a fly until she exclaimed a little too loudly about the wind. She had dead straight copper hair down to her waist with a fringe just finishing above her eyelids, she was pale but with a slight tan to her completion, she was a tall 5'9 with legs that went to Timbuktu, but she was deathly skinny, like she hadn't eaten in weeks. But her strangest feature was her violet eyes with turquoise flecks in them; she was wearing denim shinny jeans, with a white button down shirt that had the first few button un-done, a worn gray cardigan, a black and white messenger bag slung over her right shoulder that had safety pins attaching one side of the strap and it looked like it was going to fall onto the floor from the strain from the weight , but to top off the whole outfit she had black and white high top converse that looked like they had seen better days. All in all she was beautiful. I swiftly crossed the road and caught up to her and lightly tapped her right shoulder.

D.A POV

It was a typical day in New York City. I was walking down the street, kicking rocks and other various objects that stood in my way with my half-dead black and white high-top converse. I was in a pissed off mood, trust me nobody wants to cross my path today.

'Ugh! The wind today is so annoying!' I exclaimed a little too loudly, pushing my fringe out of my eyes and walking straight ahead once again. I was about halfway to university when a slightly over-weight gentleman very rudely tapped me on my right shoulder with his pimp-cane.

'Yes can I help you? I asked him, turning around too quickly.

'Ah yes, the name is Horvath, Maxim Horvath, come with me Ms. Anderson we have much to learn,' he replied; dragging me around the corner.

'Excuse me who the hell do you think you are!' I screamed at him, once I got away from the death grip around my wrist, and quickly ran away as fast as I could away from the man. I rounded a corner and peeked around the wall, he wasn't there, I sighed a breath of relief.

'Okay, I think I'll just ditch uni today, Professor Carmel's presentation on the damage and causes of child abuse,' I thought to myself and headed home again much more alert. I didn't know what he wanted but by dragging me around into a back alley way it didn't sound like too much fun.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? READ AND REVIEW ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO IS UP. DID I PORTRAY THE CHARACTERS RIGHT.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

M.H POV

'Excuse me who the hell do you think you are!' She screamed at me, no one, I mean no one has screamed at me since Veronica, but now she was living happily ever after with Balthazar Blake and their dim-witted so-called apprentice David Stutler and his even dumber blonde girlfriends, what's-her-name, oh right Becky Barnes. Before I could snap myself out of it she had already ran away and was out of sight. I walked out of the alleyway and made my way to the apartment building where Darcy Anderson lives.

I walked up the many flights of stairs, since the elevator was 'out of order'. When I finally made it to her apartment I was out of breath, she had to live on the 10th floor didn't she? Of course she did. When I walked into the apartment it wasn't too shabby, nice open living area, all designer furniture, lots of windows and had a nice view of New York City. As I ventured further into the apartment I found out it had two bedrooms and three bathrooms. The first bedroom was obviously hers, it had a Californian King bed in the middle of the room, the room was decorated in black, grey and white, a walk-in wardrobe that lead to an Ensuite bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and it had a huge vanity covered a variety of hair gels, sprays, creams and mousses, a hair dryer, curling iron, hair straightner, some translucent face powder, mascara, eye-liner, red lipstick and clear gloss. I walked out of the bedroom and into the other bedroom. It was relatively the same size as the other but with a queen bed in the left corner of the room, and it the room was decorated in chocolate brown and white, it had a walk in wardrobe that led onto another Ensuite bathroom, but they were completely bare. I walked back into the living area; it had a chase cream leather lounge with matching ottoman, a clear plastic coffee table with a huge stack of books, ranging from Ethics in a Multicultural context to Interdisciplinary Perspectives in Child Abuse and Neglect. A big 50' plasma, with a playstation 1,2 and 3, a wii, x-box and x-box 360 and so many game I couldn't keep track of them all, and finally I walked into the kitchen and it had everything, dishwasher, oven, microwave, blender, toaster, food-processor, double-door fridge, the only thing missing was a coffee machine. With a snap of my fingers a coffee machine floated through the front door and onto the bench. But the only question that popped into my head was, how could a university student afford all of this?

Just as I had made myself a nice hot cup of black coffee I heard the scratch of keys in the front door and the lock un-locking.

D.A POV

When I arrived home I could smell coffee, and I didn't even drink coffee, let alone own a coffee machine. When I walked into my small kitchen I saw him, the crazy man that pulled me into the alleyway.

'W-who a-are y-y-you? How d-did y-you get-t in here?' I said trying to not make my voice shake but unfortunately it wasn't working. He started walking towards me and I walked backwards until I was backed up against my front door, I was about to open my mouth to scream but I could feel my throat closing up and no sound came.

'Ms. Anderson do you believe in magic?' He said, his face only inches from mine, I feel his breath on my face and it smelled like spearmint.

'Magic, there's no such thing,' I fake-laughed.

'I'm afraid to of burst your bubble but there is such thing as magic and I am a very powerful Sorcerer. I need you to help me, whether you like it or not, understand? You are the Prime Morganian and you are going to help me bring back the most powerful sorceress that ever lived, Morgana Le Fay.'

'Fine but who says I will help you?'

'Well you have two options, one; you comply and help me, or two I make you. Take your pick.'

'Prove to me that magic is 'real' and I will help you.' I replied crossing my arms over my chest. Just as the words came out of my mouth he made fire appear on his fingertips just out of thin air. I watched him with my mouth open.

'Now you are going to help me' He stated, 'do we have anywhere to work?'

'Um yeah follow me,' I said grabbing my grey cardigan and keys and heading out the door, there was only one place we could go, my Dad's old hobby shed outside of town.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW. REVIEWS KEEP THIS STORY GOING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE**

D.A POV

When we pulled up at the abandoned Warehouse, I paid the taxi driver and he gave us a look of disgust and sped off.

'What was that all about?' Maxim asked utterly confused.

'The taxi driver thought we were here to… you know?' I said.

'No I don't know,'

'He thought we were here to have sex, Maxim.' I said slapping my hand to my forehead.

M.H POV

'He thought we were here to have sex, Maxim.' I slightly flinched when someone called me by my name and not Horvath, it had been so long since had, luckily she thought I flinched at the thought of us having sex.

'Lets get on with training then,' I said walking towards the front entrance, I pulled on it and it was locked. I picked up my cane and was about to blow it right of its hinges when her hand touched my arm to stop me and it was like electricity. I lowered my cane and watched her pull out her keys and open the door.

I walked through the doorway and was temporarily blinded by the bright lights in the ceiling.

'This was my dad's hobby shed, after he and mum passed away I couldn't bare to sell or have it demolished, so I have it at my disposal. Also if you're wondering I could only afford a place like my apartment is because my parents left me a very, very large amount of money, being an only child does have it's perks.' She said turning her back and walking over to the other side of the warehouse and into the bathroom. I knew what she felt like; when I had lost my parents I was beside myself.

After ten or so minutes Darcy emerged from the bathroom and walked over to me.

'Lets get started,' she said, I could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and slightly puffy and all her makeup had been removed. I stepped back and created the ancient Morganian circle.

'This circle; is the sacred bond between Master and Apprentice, after you step in Morgana's circle there is no going back, do you understand?' I said making my voice sound as cold as possible and she just nodded in response.

'Let's get started.' She stated.

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR IS UP. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE.**

D.A POV

'Let's get started.' I stated and in response Maxim gave me a cold nod. 'Great what have I gotten myself into', I thought.

'Alright ever since that pea-brain David Stutler defeated Morgana I have been searching high and low for the Prime Morganian and it turns out that you happen to be that powerful sorcerer, I'm not too thrilled about it and as I suspect neither are you, I mean you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly let alone help me make history!' He said looking at me up and down, but not in a sexual way.

'Yeh, yeh, What!' I yelled at him, offended, 'you think I'm not 'dangerous' enough to take down a few people to help you?'

'Well, yes.'

'I'll have you know that I have taken Taekwondo since the age of five thank you very much, Mr. I-can-put-you-down-because-I'm-freakishly-tall-and-carry-around-a-pimp-cane. Okay to prove to you that I have what it takes let's have a little one-on-one fight, with no pimp-canes or magic rings or any magic for that matter.' I said with a proud nod,' this should be easy,' I thought, even though I was a tall 5 feet and 9 inches he still towered over me, he was easily 6 foot 4-5.

'Okay let's see what you got,' and he dropped his pimp-cane.

I did some stretches; I grabbed my ankle and pulled my right leg straight up in the air (literally) and then the same with my left, I clapped my hands together and walked up to him, I gave him a solid round-house kick to the stomach and ducked his failed attempts of punches and darted behind him and grabbed around his neck and pulled his legs from underneath him causing him to fall in a not-so-graceful-way onto the concrete floor of the warehouse.

'Alright I take that's settled-oomph!' and my legs were pulled from under me.

'Never underestimate your opponent.'

I quickly got up and punched him square in the face, he stumbled backwards and scarlet blood stained his tailored white shirt.

'Ugh!' He exclaimed. I can't believe I just punched a man who could make fire appear at his very fingertips, and I hadn't even finished high school. I know sounds stupid, but I didn't want to become one of those people who work at Wal-Mart or Pizza Hut or McDonald's, I had potential, so I decided to go to T.A.F.E and then study and become a social worker, it was my second year studying. I want to help women, men and children, who have been abused, abuse is a thing very close to home with me.

'FIGHT IS OVER!' He roared at me, I was pulled out of my thoughts and literally jumped, he walked over to me picking up his pimp-came and rings and I felt scared as he dropped something hard and cold into my open palm. It was a gold panther ring with beautiful ruby eyes and tiny ruby spots embedded into the ring.

'That is your power supply, you must keep it on at all times.' He said coldly too me and exited the building disappearing into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE, ONLY THE STORY AND MY MADE-UP CHARACTERS.**

M.H POV

'Let's get started.' See stated and in response I gave a cold nod.

'Alright ever since that pea-brain David Stutler defeated Morgana I have been searching high and low for the Prime Morganian and it turns out that you happen to be that powerful sorcerer, I'm not too thrilled about it and as I suspect neither are you, I mean you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly let alone help me make history!' I said looking at her up and down, inspecting her and how she would fight.

'Yeh, yeh, What!' She yelled at me, Obviously offended, 'you think I'm not 'dangerous' enough to take down a few people to help you?'

'Well, yes.' I said, unsure.

'I'll have you know that I have taken Taekwondo since the age of five thank you very much, Mr. I-can-put-you-down-because-I'm-freakishly-tall-and-carry-around-a-pimp-cane. Okay to prove to you that I have what it takes let's have a little one-on-one fight, with no pimp-canes or magic rings or any magic for that matter.' She said with a proud nod,' this should be easy,' I thought.

'Okay let's see what you got,' she said and I dropped my cane.

She did some stretches; and grabbed her ankle and pulled her right leg straight up in the air (literally) and then the same with her left, she clapped my hands together and walked up to me, she gave me a solid round-house kick to the stomach and doubled over in pain, she was a really good aim, she easily ducked my punches, she quickly got behind me and put her arm around my neck and pulled y legs from underneath me and I landed on the concrete floor.

'Alright I take that's settled-oomph!' She started to say but I pulled her legs from underneath.

'Never underestimate your opponent.' I said

She quickly got up just as I did and punched me in the face, I stumbled backwards and scarlet blood stained my tailored white shirt.

'Ugh!' I exclaimed. I can't believe I just got punched but her, oh I could feel the anger rising.

'FIGHT IS OVER!'I roared at her, she was pulled out of her day-dream thought and literally jumped she looked so scared of me at the moment, I walked over to me picking up my came and rings dropped something hard and cold into her open palm. It was the gold panther ring.

'That is your power supply, you must keep it on at all times.' I practically hissed at her and exited the building disappearing into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 IS UP, THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT (WELL REALLY 6 I EDITED AND ADDED NEWS THINGS TO CHAPTER 1,2 AND 3 TODAY AND STILL WRITING).**

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE, EXCEPT THE PLOT AND M Y OWN CHARACTERS.**

D.A POV

I followed him for about a minute, but he a surprisingly fast walker and hard to see in the night. I kept walking in the same direction until I was completely lost, damn; 'always have to be the centre of attention don't you? First attracting the man who was magic, now you get lost, great, you defiantly are a smart one.' The annoying voice said in my head.

'Oh shut up won't you?' I yelled at it, great now I was talking to my own conscience I was officially going crazy now.

Right behind me I heard a twig crunch, I spun around but because I couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter I didn't know who was there.

'H-Hello who's there?' I said quietly instead of running away like I should have.

'Why hello Miss Darcy Anderson, oh I forgot how beautiful you are until I saw you tonight, now what am I going to do with you? All alone and no scary over-weight man to protect you, how sad?' A cold voice said to me.

'Ummmmmmm who are you? And how do you know my name?'

'Oh don't you remember me, I was your cab driver, now I've had my eye on you for a while and now we are all alone in the middle of nowhere, where no-one can hear you scream, no matter how loud you may be.' I could feel his hand running up and down my arm and I saw something made of metal glinting off the reflection of the moon, he had a knife, 'great, this sounds like fun,' the sarcastic voice said in my head again.

'Don't touch me and leave me alone!' I yelled in his face.

'Don't talk to me like that again my little pet, you are mine and don't forget it.' Obviously someone had major stalker issues. I tried to get away but he was to strong and I was tired from fighting, but I mustered up all my strength and kicked him in the face, he grabbed my leg and stabbed the sharp object into the back of my calf, and it hurt, it hurt like a bitch.

'OWWWWWW!' I screamed, but shut my mouth and breathed through the pain. He finally let go of my leg and I tried running again but it was more of a limp and I was to slow he caught up to be again and covered my mouth with his arm that was around my neck and with the other he grabbed his knife and stabbed me in the stomach and shoulder blade and finally let me go and walked away.

'Good luck getting back,' he laughed and heard the car engine rev and a drive away.

I pulled myself off the ground and took off my cardigan and tied it around my stomach to put pressure on it and checked my phone but there was no signal. I started walking north until I saw some lights and walked that way until the I could see the sun rising and the skyline of New York, I now knew where I was. After about another hour and a half of pain and limping I finally made it to my front door and walked in.

The first thing I saw was HIM on my lounge in the same clothes on as he did last night except a new clean shirt and a black eye, he was watching the news, he turned to see what the commotion at the door was.

'Where were you? I've been up all night waiting fro you to get home,' said sounding genuinely concerned.

'Ummmmmmmmmm, nothing I went for a walk, fell over being the klutz I am, got lost looking for you, some creepy stalker guy who turned out to be our cab driver said stuff about me being his so I kicked him and he stabbed my calf, then I tried to run- well limp away but he caught me and stabbed my stomach and shoulder blade, so not much. I'm gonna go have a shower and sleep, cya.' I said running down the hall and locked my bedroom door and wardrobe door and bathroom door so he couldn't get in, well probably could but meh.

As I entered my bathroom I took off all my clothes except my bra and boy-legs and saw a bleeding hole on the back of my calf, an even smaller one on my right shoulder blade, but my stomach was pretty big compared my other injuries. I went to go get a band-aid for my calf and shoulder but suddenly the world blacked out and the last thing I hear is a sickly crack and a blinding pain in the back of my head.

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW, REVIEWS KEEP THIS STORY GOING ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**I DON'T OWN THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE O ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, IF I DID MY STORY WOULD BE MADE AS THE SEQUEL TO THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE.**

**ENJOY**

M.H POV

'Ummmmmmmmmm, nothing I went for a walk, fell over being the klutz I am, got lost looking for you, some creepy stalker guy who turned out to be our cab driver said stuff about me being his so I kicked him and he stabbed my calf, then I tried to run- well limp away but he caught me and stabbed my stomach and shoulder blade, so not much. I'm gonna go have a shower and sleep, cya.' She ran down the hall and into her bedroom and I heard the lock turn and then another lock and then another lock, wow cautious much?

She had been in there a long time, is she ok? Was what she said about being stabbed true or just a way to make my feel bad? Probably, I don't know why I cared about her, I had only met her yesterday and she was only being used so I could bring back Morgana, after that she would be disposed of. After about five or ten minutes of arguing with myself I decided to knock.

'KNOCK, KNOCK', 'Darcy, you okay?' No response, I tried again 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK', no response. I picked up my cane and unlocked the door and saw nothing, I once again knocked and still no response, and I unlocked the wardrobe door and saw nothing. So I decided to knock one last time on the final door, which was the bathroom door, but no one answered, I heard nothing, not even the shower going, worried I unlocked the bathroom door and saw nothing, but a large lump on the floor bleeding and I realized it was Darcy and she did indeed have (from what I could see) had a stab wound on her shoulder blade, calf and was clutching her stomach. I carefully walked over to her and picked her up, she was a light as anything and then I realized that the back of her head was bleeding.

I carried her out into her bedroom and put her on the bed and saw a rather large wound in the middle of her stomach, oh crap, I shouldn't have stormed out like I had and none of this would of ever happened, it's entirely my fault. I healed al her wounds including the nasty cut on her head, white inspecting her for anymore injuries I came across a few scars along her rib-cage, lower back, scalp and hips, I wonder where she got them from? Oh no, she hasn't been cutting herself has she? I have to ask her about them. And I sat and waited for her wake up.

_Four hours later_

I saw her eyelids flutter and peek through her long eyelashes.

'Ugh, what time is it?' she asked groggily.

'1:30 am.' I replied.

'What?' She sat up straight in bed and clutched her head, 'how did I get in here and why are my sheets bloody? Did some one die or something?'

'No,' I laughed, I hadn't done that in a while and it felt good.

'What?'

'Oh nothing except you passed out and I healed your injuries,'

'Oh, well…thanks,' she bit her bottom lips and blushed bright red.

'What?'

'Oh you saw me in my underwear,' she said putting her hands over her face in embarrassment.

'Oh I see, don't be embarrassed. I have to ask you about those scars on your scalp, hips, lower back and ribs?' I asked.

'Well, about them you see when I was younger my d- you know I only met you two or so days ago I'm not going to tell you my deepest darkest secret that I never told anyone before, not even my Mother.' She said.

'You can tell me we are going to be spending an awful lot of time together until you are good enough to bring back Morgana and we will learn almost everything about one another so you pick, sooner or later, I'm eventually going to find out.' I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

'Fine I'm going to tell you whole the story, it's rather long and horrific, but my Dad got into a big fight with my mum and she left him and left me, she had, had enough of me because apparently 'I was the cause of this marriage to fail' and just blew up in my face and called me some awful things I'd rather not repeat them. But the worst attack was when I dropped out of school when I was 16 and he was sick of my slacking so he threw me at a mirror and threw a lamp at me and the power cord his me and it cut me, but that was the only time hit me. We went out to the parking lot and found out that his car broke down so we called my Mum to pick us up to drive down to the lawyers so they could get a divorce. But on the way my Dad grabbed the steering wheel and swerved into the opposite lane, we collided with another truck and hit another car, which hit another car, I was the only survivor.' She said and shrugged like she told me she just drank the last of the milk out of the fridge.

'Oh Darcy I had no idea, I'm sorry.'

'That's ok you didn't cause the accident and cause my dad to hit me, you don't have to apologize. I'm gonna have a shower and get dressed so if you would ever so kindly get out of my room and take a shower you have my blood all over you.' She asked me.

'I don't take orders from anyone,' I murmured under my breath.

'What was that Maxim?' She asked innocently

'None of your business,' I said

And we walked our separate ways into the other bathrooms.

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody due to my projects and not having time to publish my story in ages I have kept I have offered my story for another author to complete, the new author of The Prime Morganian is Bluntly Sharp.

Skinnyscottishboylover xoxoxoxo


End file.
